Impetuous Impulses
Impetuous Impulses is a solo minigame released on 11 June 2007. Using the Hunter skill players capture Implings, annoying Imp-like creatures which have been stealing trinkets and treasures all over RuneScape. The game works in two different ways: The player can either track the Implings to their home world of Puro-Puro, via crop circle portals and can capture them in a mystical wheat field, or can search for them throughout RuneScape. Please note that this is a "Safe" mini-game. You will not die unless poisoned before starting. For greater success in this minigame a combination of high Hunter, Strength and Thieving is a must. Player having Magic box in their inventory will be denied entrance to the minigame; instead, a message will appear in a chatbox: "Something prevents you from entering. You think the portal is offended by your imp boxes. They're not popular on imp and impling planes." Requirements Skills The only requirement to participate in a game of Impetuous Impulses is a Hunter level of 17 or above. However a high Hunter level will allow the player to catch different Implings with better treasures, while great Strength will make travelling through the wheat easier. A higher Thieving level will also help to prevent the imp defenders from freeing your trapped implings, levels 50+ Thieving seem to make the impling defender unable to free your trapped implings. Equipment You do not need any equipment to start playing Impetuous Impulses, as it is all supplied by Elnock Inquisitor. The impling jars that he gives you are special; you cannot use butterfly jars to hold implings. Use of a Magic butterfly net may help too. After running out of jars, buy or make one. Then fill that with a random imp, trade the gnome and swap it for 3 jars. Do that again until you have 6 jars and then catch the required imps for a jar generator. The jar generator gives 33 jars before it runs out. Make sure you save some though to get another. Although time-consuming, players can make their own impling jars from butterfly jars. This is helpful if you run out of jars before you return to Puro Puro to trade Elnock. You can make it using anchovy oil, some flowers, and the lamp oil still, at the Chemist in Rimmington. To make anchovy oil, you must grind up 8 cooked anchovies, using a pestle and mortar. The result is anchovy paste & you will need to use a sieve (obtained from the Chemist) to strain the oil while you have an empty vial in your inventory. This will give you a vial of anchovy oil. The next ingredient is flowers, though not every flower works. For the sake of simplicity, use Nasturtiums which can be grown using the Farming skill, or bought at the Grand Exchange. The last step is only tricky the first time you do it. Simply use the vial of anchovy oil on the still, then use an empty butterfly jar on it (the still), to make an impling jar. You will get no experience points in any skills, during any of the steps required to make them. A dragon battleaxe will also be helpful, as its special gives you a temporary boost in strength and will help you get through the wheatfield faster. Location To access Puro-Puro, the player can either go through a stable portal in Zanaris, or random portals in wheat fields around RuneScape. The player can also hunt implings throughout RuneScape, though the Implings are not at fixed locations. Puro-Puro Overview The easier of the two options is catching the implings on their home world: Puro-Puro. The player can either travel through a stable portal on Zanaris, or randomly appearing portals in wheat fields. Those who have access to Zanaris can talk to the Wandering impling near the crop circle to see where the random crop circle is located at that time. Once in Puro-Puro talk to Elnock Inquisitor, who will give the player a run down of the game, the maze and the implings. He will also give the player a butterfly net, some magical impling jars and a Impling scroll containing the number of implings the player has caught. There is no time limit for this minigame. The maze The maze is made of magical wheat. To enter the maze the player needs to select Push-through magical wheat which will, depending on the player's Strength level, take a long or short time to enter the maze. The minimap, due to the magical nature of Puro-Puro, will not display anything. Also the maze is constantly changing, new walls and passages appearing every few minutes. Catching the implings Capturing Implings requires an empty impling jar in the inventory and a butterfly net (normal or magical) in the player's hand. The player clicks on the Implings, which, depending on the Hunter level, will be easy or hard to catch. The player can either claim a reward from the captured Impling by clicking on the jar, in which the grateful Impling will leave an item behind, or can trade the Implings with Elnock for minigame rewards, like more Impling jars. Note:The Imps feel some kinship towards the Implings and an Impling defender will try to free their captured brethren, though a high Thieving level will decrease their chances at freeing them, which seems to be totally effective at level 70. You can use holding spells like Bind or Entangle to stop the Implings moving to make it easier to catch them. The player can leave at any time via the crop circle in the centre of the maze. Gielinor The Implings are also scattered throughout RuneScape, however due to the size of RuneScape they will be very hard to find. As the player cannot access Elnock easily making one's own impling jars is very useful. Implings in RuneScape have a large wandering area, but generally have certain areas where they are located. For an example, one can be found in the forest south of Camelot. Outside Puro-Puro, the chance of encountering Magpie impling, Ninja impling or Dragon impling is higher (Dragon Impling is much more common outside Puro-Puro). Implings * You must complete Rocking Out to be able to catch Pirate implings Rewards After capturing several implings the player can trade the implings with Elnock. Jars aside different Impling combinations will grant the player different items that will increase their success in this minigame. The player can also loot captured Implings, rather than trade with Elnock. Different Implings carry different items, from minor trinkets to powerful treasures, like dragon arrowtips. Common implings leftBaby Impling - Chisel, Hard leather, lobster, 1 spool of Thread, Knife, Cheese, Hammer, Ball of wool, Cooked Anchovies, Needle, Sapphire (Cut), Silver bar, Mud pie leftYoung Impling - Studded chaps, 5 Steel nails, Bow string, Meat pizza, Garden pie, (4 Noted) Buckets of sand, (3 Doses) Defence potion, Coal, Lockpick, Mithril bar, Pure essence, Jangerberry leftGourmet Impling - (2 Noted) Cooked karambwan, Cooked bass, Cooked tuna, (4 Noted) Cooked Lobster, (3 Noted) Cooked shark, Meat pie, Fish Pie, Frog spawn, (6 Noted) Garden pie, Spice, Chef's delight, Rainbow fish, Curry, Curry leaf leftEarth Impling - Earth tiara, Unicorn horn, 32 Earth runes, (6 Noted) Compost, Fire talisman, (2 Noted) Emeralds, Mithril ore, Gold ore, (6 Noted) Coal, Jangerberry seed, (2 noted) supercompost leftEssence Impling - Mind talisman, 4 Cosmic rune, 11 Soul runes, 4 Steam runes, 50 Fire runes, 28 Body runes, 25 Mind runes, 13 Death runes, (20 Noted) Pure essence, 4 Lava runes, 13 Law runes, 30 Air runes leftEclectic Impling - Unicorn horn, (2 Noted) Slayer's respite, (5 Noted) Gold bar, Curry leaf, 3 Watermelon seeds, Air runes (Random number - More than 40), Mithril pickaxe, Gold ore, Adamant kiteshield, (10 Noted) Adamant ore, Diamond (Cut), Blue dragonhide chaps, (4 Noted) Oak planks, Red spiky vambs, Candle lantern, Wild pie, Rune dagger, Snape grass, Battlestaff. leftNature Impling - Belladonna seed, 1-2 Jangerberry seeds, Torstol seed, Irit seed, Ranarr seed (semi-rare), 1-2 Harralander seeds, Limpwurt seed, Snapdragon, (2 Noted) Torstol, (4 Noted) Tarromin, Coconut, Cactus spine, Magic logs, Curry tree seed, 1-3 Orange tree seeds, Willow seed, 5 Avantoe seeds, Kwuarm seed, Dwarf weed seed Rarer implings leftMagpie Impling - Nature tiara, (3 Noted) Rings of forging, (4 Noted) Rings of life, (3 Noted) Diamond amulet, Dragon dagger, Splitbark gauntlets, (Blue) Mystic boots, (Blue) Mystic gloves, (2 Noted) Runite bar, Rune warhammer, Loop half of a key, Tooth half of a key, Pineapple seed, Sinister Key, Rune Square Shield, Amulet of power (3 Noted), Black Dragonhide (6 Noted) leftNinja Impling - Rune scimitar, 2 Onyx bolts, 4 Onyx bolt tips, (Blue) Mystic boots, (4 Noted) (3 Doses) Prayer potion, 50 Rune throwing axes, 70 Rune Arrows, (10 Noted) Black dragonhides, Sinister Key, 40 Rune Knives, (3 noted) Dagannoth's hides, Snakeskin boots, Rune Claws,Rune Chainbody leftPirate Impling - Pirate boots, (15 noted) Gold Bars, Stripy Pirate Shirt (all colours), Pirate Leggings (all colours), Pirate bandana (all colours), Bandana and eyepatch (all colours), 1-10 Pieces of Eight, Eye patch (Left) Dragon Impling - (Blue) Mystic robes, Dragon darts (Quantity varies), Dragon longsword, (3 Noted) Dragonstones (Cut), Dragon bones, (3 Noted) Dragon Dagger (p++), Dragon arrows (150 - 300), Death tiara, 40 Dragon bolts, Magic Seed, summer pie 15, dragonstone amulet 2, Dragon arrowtips (180-310), snapdragon seed Music The following music is unlocked with this minigame *Impetuous Strategy Here is a simple strategy concocted by many people but few know how to use it. *Catch Nature implings or anything higher level than them. The more nature implings you catch the more likely a high level impling will come. *After a while Magpies should appear. Catch them. Hold on to any nature or Magpie implings you catch. DO NOT open the jars. They will respawn if you do. *Eventually Ninja, Pirate, or Dragon implings will appear. CATCH THEM. They are very rare. *If a pirate impling appears and you have not done Rocking Out, then you will have to either wait for a while or switch servers. Pirate implings ruin the chances of Ninja and Dragon implings. *After a while, a dragon impling will appear. This can be on any world. It can take from five minutes to two hours depending on how you're using the strategy. *It is possible for an imp to be caught by two players. This is achieved by both players clicking at the same time on a certain imp. Binding the imp first is advised as if it moves while the players are counting down, then one player may be closer to the imp than the other, causing it to be caught by one and not the other. *If a player goes to puropuro with a friend they can clear out the nature, magpie and pirate implings quicker and then, with practice, they can both catch a dragon impling. Category:Minigames